


Fan Art- BokuAka Red Strings of Fate

by Bokuto-san (Lady_Lightning)



Series: Haikyuu Red Strings of Fate [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Bokuto-san
Summary: Fanart from chapter one of "Everything Led To You"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Red Strings of Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986097
Kudos: 14





	Fan Art- BokuAka Red Strings of Fate




End file.
